Mother Daughter Bond
by CateyBug
Summary: Sunny and Amy have a day out.


"Sunny," called a female voice. A young pink hedgehog jumped up from her slumber and blinked at her mom across the room. She passed a quick yawn before glancing at the clock. It was six o'clock on a Saturday morning. She lay back down and yawned, closing her eyes. "Sunny, wake up," her mother called across the room.

"I am up," she mumbled.

"Then why are your eyes closed," the older pink hedgehog asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm up Mom…"

The other hedgehog huffed before exiting the room and closing the door. Sunny took this as an opportunity to go back to sleep, but her mom's faint voice came from outside the door, "You BETTER not be back asleep!"

Sunny jumped out of bed and hurried around to get dressed in her usual mother's old red halter top dress, red high-top sneakers with a yellow buckle, and her white fingerless gloves. Satisfied with her choice in clothing, Sunny opened her door and walked passed her parent's closed door. She figured that her father was still sleeping and she envied him at this moment. Why was she up this early in the morning?

Sunny continued walking through the hall towards her little brother's room and peaked inside. His room was empty and she figured that since he was always an early riser, that he was downstairs with their mother. Sunny frowned, then turned from his room, and ran super speed down stairs. She almost ran into her little brother, who was playing with his Legos while waiting for breakfast.

He ducked out of the way as she screeched to a stop, "Ah, don't hurt me," he cried.

"Then get out of the way," she growled at the five year old.

The light blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes and bit down on his lip as fake tears began to surface, "Mommy," cried the little boy.

Amy popped her head out of the kitchen and looked at the little boy. She saw the tears in his eyes and turned her attention to her daughter, seeing that the girl was glaring. Amy sighed and ran a hand through her quills, "Sunny, I don't appreciate the fact that you are getting in an argument this early in the morning. Zackary please quiet with the fake crying and…please…Please…Sunny, stop running in the house."

"But these are real tears…see," the boy exclaimed, pointing to his cheeks.

Amy sighed and shook her head, "its breakfast time," she said before heading back into the kitchen.

The ten and five year old both followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. In the middle of the table sat three different type of cereal; Lucky Charms, Life, and Apple Jacks. Also, in the middle was milk and orange juice. Around the table in their proper spots were three bowls, three spoons, three napkins, three glass cups, and one cup of coffee in their mother's spot. Sunny smiled as she grabbed the Apple Jacks and filled her bowl, while her mother helped Zackary with the Lucky Charms and filed her own bowl with life. Amy poured a good amount of milk in the bowls and orange juice in the glass before finally eating herself. There was silence between the three before Zackary spoke up twenty minutes later, "Mommy, can I go to the park? David and Mark are going to be there."

David was Maria's and Shadow's youngest son. He was yellow like his mother with red strikes in his quills, red eyes like his dad, and he always wore a big old skeleton key around his neck.

Mark was Tail's and Cream's oldest son of three children. He was yellow like his father with a white muzzle and chest, yellow rabbit ears, one yellow fox tail, and brown eyes.

Amy smiled, "Is Peter going to be there to watch you? I would do it myself, but Sunny and I are kinda busy today…"

Peter was Maria's and Shadow's oldest. He was black with yellow strikes and blue eyes. He was two years older than Sunny.

Sunny groaned, she knew this was the reason her mom woke her up. Zackary just nodded and laughed, "Yes Mommy."

"Alright," Amy said smiling at both her children, "I'll make two picnic baskets for all of us."

"Cookies and all," Zackary asked.

Amy laughed," Cookies and all…"

After breakfast Amy, Sunny, and Zackary prepared two baskets, one basket for the boy and the other for the girls. When they finish Amy wrote a note for Sonic and stepped out of the house with the children. The park was about three miles away from their house, but they needed the exercise so they just walk.

Sunny and Zackary could have easily run there, but Amy didn't have super speed. They had to, much to Sunny's dismay, walk the whole way. It was a long thirty or forty minutes for Sunny because she was hanging around maybe the two most cheery people in morning history.

David and Peter sat on a bench at the far end of the park. When they got there, David must have seen them because he was in front of the before they could blink their eyes. He tackled Zackary, who was holding a picnic basket, and they both fell to the ground. The basket flow through the air and knowing her mom would be disappointed, Sunny speed to catch it.

"Nice catch," a low voice said from behind.

She blushed, knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. Sunny turned to Peter and smiled slightly, "You think so?"

Peter didn't smile back, but nodded a slight bit. He turned to Amy and the boy, "David you need to stop getting carried away. You almost ruin your lunch for this afternoon that Mrs. Amy spent so much time on…Apologize."

David straightened himself up, bowing his head in the process and said in a low sweet angel-like voice, "I'm sorry Mrs. Amy."

"Oh it is very fine, Sunny caught it didn't she," Amy said taking the basket from her daughter and giving it to Peter, "Here Peter, Sunny and I need to go…Busy day ahead of us."

Peter nodded before glancing one at a silently fuming Sunny, "Bye…Come on Zack and David."

They walked away from the two girls. Amy looked over at Sunny, "His is nice boy you got there Sunny…very cute, but don't tell your father he'd have a fit," she whispered.

"Mom…"

Amy laughed as Sunny blushed furiously. Sunny grabbed her mom's free hand and pulled her away from the park. After Amy finished laughing she took the lead. Sunny dreaded what she thought was coming when they entered the town…The Mall, but when Amy past it. She grew confused greatly, "Mom, where are we going?"

"I told you to have a picnic," Amy answered.

"But where," she asked.

"A special place close to my heart," Amy said.

They passed through the town and a little further through a forest, they came to large lake. It was very beautiful and Sunny never seen a place like it before. She wondered why her mother found so special, but didn't yet want to ask because her mom was now standing away from her. Amy knelt down and put her hand in the clear cool water. Sunny moved towards her mother and sat beside her, "What is this place?"

"Somewhere close to my heart, Never Lake…"

"Never…What," She asked.

"Never Lake, it's the place your father proposed to me. Also, I got kidnapped here by Metal Sonic. Your father then saved me. We've been fighting crime or whatever."

"So why are we here," Sunny asked, "Wouldn't you want to take Zackary to this place also?"

Amy sighed and looked up at her daughter, away from the water's surface. She frowned slightly, "Why not?"

"I mean shouldn't you…I don't know…share this place with someone like my brother besides me?"

Amy didn't seem to understand, "Yes…I guess that won't hurt. I'm sure your brother will like to come here sometime also. I'm sure the whole family would."

"I meant just with Zack."

"Why…don't you want to hang with your mother one in a while?"

"No really," Sunny said tossing a pebble into the water, "I mean we don't have anything in common…"

"Well what do you like to do?"

"Running, but I'm faster than you."

"If you haven't heard, I've done some chasing back in my day," Amy boasted.

She looked awfully proud of herself and Sunny didn't want to bring her down, "But Dad told me that he let you catch him."

Amy did loss her proud expression. It soon turned into a depressed mopey one. Sunny almost felt a little terrible about ruining her mother's happiness, but she was sure her mother would get over it. But Amy didn't say anything after that instead she stood up abruptly and took of her shoes. Without looking at her daughter, Sunny, she jumped in creating a huge slash that wet the young girl.

Sunny was amazed, she had never seen this side of her mother and she wanted nothing more than to see more. So slowly she freed herself from her boots and jumped in creating a similar size splash of her own.

When her head popped out of the surface, she looked around for her mother. But she was nowhere in sight. She panicked, where was she?

Two hands grabbed her legs and pulled her under. She struggled against the grasp. Her lung slowly began to lose air and that was when she was let go. Sunny throw her body to the surface and gasped for air. When she found her breath, she turned around and frowned because no one was behind her either.

"Mom," she called, "Mom?"

No sound was made. Nothing. It was just quiet. She turned to all sides and found no one. If she wasn't panicking enough then…she was panicking now. Her mother was nowhere in sight and Sunny had just gotten attack by something in the water.

What if that thing got her mother? What if she was now gone? What was she going to tell her dad? Especially her brother…he looked up to her. He would be heart broken.

Sunny was pulled under again. She screamed as she struggled to stay above water. Maybe if she screamed louder than someone would hear and come to her rescue. When she was fully dragged under, she tried to kick her legs to rid the grip, but whatever it was held on firm.

"Help me," she tried to scream, but all that came were bubbles and lose of her breath. She finally got the idea to look at her attack. To size them up…Maybe she could beat them. So she slowly turned her body and spotted her mother. Her mother's emerald eyes stared at her, they sparkled along with the water. Sunny wondered if her eyes did that. She had never quite realized how beautiful her mother was and she hoped that she would one day turn as beautiful as her mother. Sunny envied her mother…she was jealous. Why couldn't she be as beautiful?

Amy realized that she was found out and let her daughter go. They both exited the water and stared at each other. Amy cracked a smile and started to laugh, but Sunny frowned. Not because of the near drowning experience, but because she, or so she thought, was ugly.

Amy realized that she only was hearing her own laughing and stopped. She looked at Sunny's face and found there placed on it was a frown. "What's wrong? I'm sorry that I was a little mean, but you should have seen your face! It was priceless…But enough of that. Sunny what do you want to do?"

"This frown has nothing to do with your harmless prank…and I'm fine, but I will get you back. When you least expect it…"

Sunny force a smile and Amy smiled back, that was before Sunny splashed Amy. She swam away before Amy could have a chance to splash her back. "Ha! Payback," Sunny shouted as she swam.

They continued to swim and splash each other, once and a while dunk each other. After a while Sunny realize that her mother was just as fun as her father, Even if she didn't run super-fast and race, she was still fun in her own way.

They played a few round of Marco-Polo before Amy announced that it was lunch time. They swam back to the edge of the lake where there stuff was placed. Sunny crawled out, exhausted from all the swimming they had been doing. Amy pulled out two towels from the picnic basket and handed it to Sunny, who realize she was shivering.

Once they weren't damp and dripping water Amy spoke, "Sunny help me set up the picnic, please."

Sunny nodded setting down her towel and helped spread out the red and white checkered blanket. They both set out sandwiches, juice, chips, salad, and… "Cake," Sunny asked. "Why didn't you pack cookies like in Zackary's basket?"

Amy looked up from the basket and said, "I thought maybe a day with Mom should be a little more special…But if you don't want it…"

"No," Sunny interrupted, "I want it…I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't think you would be any fun…"

"I see," Amy let the words hang as she closed the basket's led and opened a sandwich container.

Sunny felt awful, she had just brought her mother's cheeriness and pride down twice in one day when her father always tried to keep it up. She remembered him telling her once, _"One of your goals in crime fighting shouldn't be the glory in defeating them, but in the happiness it gives people instead."_

She didn't quite understand it at the time and she knows that it was referring to crime fighting, but she decided that it meant in everyday life too. She decided to apologize, but she was scared to get rejected of an apology for she never usually did one before.

Amy had started to eat her sandwich and Sunny slowly picked one up as well. She munched on it for a while hoping her mother would say something, but nothing but an awkward silence. Sunny hated the silence and by the way her mother look told her that she wasn't really liking it much either. Sunny set down her sandwich on the wrapper in came in and gulped, "Mom," she stopped and decided to change to something else, "I had fun today."

Amy continued to munch on her sandwich, but she nodded to show she acknowledged her. Sunny decided to continue since she wasn't going to say anything, "I mean we should do this more often."

Amy finished her sandwich and licked her fingers thoughtfully. She picked up a knife and began to slice the cake. "I'm glad you're having fun. But lets talk…what is bothering with you?"

Amy handed Sunny a slice of cake and began to cut another one for herself. Sunny looked at the cake in her hand and sighed, "Do you think I'm ugly? I mean your very beautiful mom…gorgeous even. But I've looked at myself and…"

Amy put a hand on Sunny's shoulder. "Sunny you're a very beautiful young lady. I use to look like you and was a little insecure about myself…even Peter seems to think so."

Sunny blushed, "Mom…Peter and I are just friends."

"Sure…"

"Really!"

"Okay…okay, but Peter seems to think you're beautiful."

"He seems to think you're beautiful too…He told me."

"Such a sweetheart…for someone with a father like Shadow, but Shadow can be a sweetheart too."

"I don't think Dad would agree or like the fact that we are talking about…Shadow or Peter at a mother daughter outing"

Amy laughed, "No I don't think he would either. I can imagine Sonic stopping us for come here or anywhere without him."

Sunny smiled at her mother because she felt a lot better about herself. She finished off her cake and went for another one, but something dawned on her. She never apologized and even when Sunny had brought Amy's self-esteem down…her mother had brightened Sunny's again. She was a terrible person and Amy didn't seem to care anymore because she was smiling at Sunny eating her three or four piece of cake not a care in the world.

Sunny set her cake down and frowned. Amy noticed and she too set her cake down. "Is your mother eating more than one piece of cake upsetting," she joked.

Sunny looked her mother in the eyes, Amy confusion reflected in them. She took a deep breath and said the rarest thing she had ever said, "I'm sorry."

Amy looked started, but she recovered quickly masking the confusion. "Oh," she mumbled quietly.

Amy didn't know what to say. Sunny had never apologized to her before and she wondered what exactly was Sunny apologizing for. Amy picked up her cake again and finished it. She then started packing up the mess they had made while Sunny just sighed and finished her cake before helping as well. There was another long silence cleaning, Amy picked up the basket when it was filled again and gestured for Sunny to follow. Sunny did, but she didn't like how their day was ending so far. It was one of her best days and now…it was just awkward. She didn't like it.

"Mom I'm sorry for my behavior today, in the past, and more to come," she said.

There was quiet then little crying and Sunny looked up at her mother to see what was wrong. Started she asked, "Mom what's wrong?"

"Nothing these are happy tears," she stated before stopping and turning to her daughter. She hugged Sunny, "I know I come off rough at times, but you have no idea how happy I am to have you as a daughter…I love you Sunny dear."

Sunny felt a smile slip onto her face and she hugged her mother back, "I love you too Mom."

Amy pulled away and smile. As they walked hand in hand Sunny smiled to herself. She had always thought that her mother had chosen her favorite child and that was Zackary, but her mother loved both of them equally. From telling her that she was beautiful, making Sunny feel better, and giving Sunny a great day was an example.

When they got to the park and collected Zackary. Peter, David, and Mark came over and thanked Amy for her lunch. Peter pulled Sunny aside and gave her a smile…a real smile and Sunny had to blink twice. Peter pulled out something from his quills and when Sunny looked closer…it was a small red velvet box.

"Sunny I just wanted to give this to you before I forget and get nervous," he told her.

Sunny looked over at her family and friends, they were talking and not paying attention. Sunny looked over at Peter and took a deep breath, "you're not proposing to me are you because I'm ten and you're twelve. We're still too young."

He blushed and Sunny had to laugh a little, "No," he said and opened it. Inside was a gold locket, Sunny reached for the locket holding her breath like if she breathed it would disappear. She held in her hands and opened it, inside there was a picture of both of them laughing during a party her mother throw a few months ago. She looked up at Peter and he said, "It's a symbol of our friendship."

She smiled at him as he reached for it and helped her put it on. "I won't take it off," she told him.

"Sunny it time to go," her mother said with a smile.

Sunny nodded and kiss Peter on his cheek before running over to his mother. They left the park, but she could hear David teasing Peter.

"I told you so," Amy teased.

"Mom," Amy laughed and Zackary couldn't help but giggle a little. Sunny blushed a little flustered a little.

When they got home Sunny slumped on the couch. While Zackary and Amy went into the kitchen, Sunny stood from her spot and went into the kitchen. Her mother was filling a bucket of water in the sink with Zackary standing beside her. Amy turned off the sink and pulled the bucket out of the sink. She started up the stairs with Zackary following close behind her.

"You comin' Sunny? I have a feeling that Sonic is still asleep," Amy said.

"Yeah Mommy is going to drench Daddy. We do it all the time when he sleeps this long. You should join us."

Sunny stared at the two in shock. She never thought of her mother and brother to do such a thing and she smiled before agreeing with a shake of her head. They filled two more buckets and headed into the master bedroom.

There Sonic was with his head on a pillow and hugging the one Sunny assumed to be her mother's. Amy looked at her two children, "On the count of three…"

The children nodded, "One…"

They ready the bucket to be thrown, "Two…"

"Three!"

* * *

**_SONIC THE HEGDEHOG does not belong to me._**

**_Zackary, Sunny, Peter, Mark, and David belong to me._**

**_Please Review._**


End file.
